The Fischer-Tropsch process can be used for the conversion of hydrocarbonaceous feed stocks into normally liquid and/or solid hydrocarbons (i.e. measured at 0° C., 1 bar). The feed stock (e.g. natural gas, associated gas, coal-bed methane, residual oil fractions, refuse, biomass and/or coal) is converted in a first step into a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide. This mixture is often referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. The synthesis gas is fed into a reactor where it is converted over a suitable catalyst at elevated temperature and pressure into paraffinic compounds ranging from methane to high molecular weight molecules comprising up to 200 carbon atoms, or, under particular circumstances, even more. The hydrocarbon products manufactured in the Fischer-Tropsch process may be processed into different fractions, for example a liquid hydrocarbon stream comprising mainly C5+ hydrocarbons, and a gaseous hydrocarbon stream which comprises methane, carbon dioxide, unconverted carbon monoxide, unconverted hydrogen, and lower hydrocarbons. The gaseous hydrocarbon stream may also comprise nitrogen and/or argon as the syngas sent to the Fischer-Tropsch reactor may contain some nitrogen and/or argon.
The gaseous hydrocarbon stream is often referred to as Fischer-Tropsch off-gas. Fischer-Tropsch off-gas can be recycled to the syngas manufacturing or to the Fischer-Tropsch reactor. Sometimes lower hydrocarbons are removed before the off-gas is recycled. Lower hydrocarbons may be removed by decreasing the temperature of the off-gas and then applying a gas-liquid separation. However, when the off-gas is recycled to the syngas manufacturing or to the Fischer-Tropsch reactor, the components in the off-gas which do not take part in the reactions, such as nitrogen and argon, occupy reactor space. The components which do not take part in the Fischer-Tropsch reaction are also referred to as “inerts”.
The level of inerts in the Fischer-Tropsch reactor increases with increasing Fischer-Tropsch off-gas recycling. It is common to recycle only a relatively small part of the off-gas. One possibility is to recycle a part of the Fischer-Tropsch off-gas to one or more Fischer-Tropsch reactors and/or to the synthesis gas manufacturing unit, while another part of the off-gas is used as fuel. A downside of this is that only a part of the carbon atoms of the hydrocarbonaceous feed stock is converted to the desired C5+ hydrocarbons. The pace of the build-up of inerts can be reduced by treating the off-gas before it is recycled.
WO2014/102393 discloses a method for recovering carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide from Fischer-Tropsch off-gas by feeding Fischer-Tropsch off-gas through a column comprising an adsorbent bed.
US20080300326-A1 describes the use of a PSA method to separate Fischer-Tropsch off-gas. The method produces at least one gas stream comprising hydrogen, at least one gas stream mainly comprising methane, and at least one gas stream comprising carbon dioxide, nitrogen and/or argon, and hydrocarbons with at least 2 carbon atoms.
There is a desire to provide for a simplified way of removing inerts from off-gas. By having sufficient removal of inerts higher amounts of off gas can be recycled. An increase in recycle of off gas results in an increased conversion. This would make it possible to convert most of the carbon atoms of the hydrocarbonaceous feed stock to the desired C5+ hydrocarbons.